Teenage Trouble
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: I was watching Charmed (Cheaper by the Coven) where they revert back to teenagers and this popped into my brain. A magical mishap turns Regina, Zelena and Emma into teenagers. Cora, Snow and Charming have to learn how to deal with teenagers. Swan Queen AU with added sibling rivalry :)
1. Chapter 1

_I was watching Charmed (Cheaper by the Coven) where they revert back to teenagers and this popped into my brain. A magical mishap turns Regina, Zelena and Emma into teenagers. Cora, Snow and Charming have to learn how to deal with teenagers. Swan Queen AU with added sibling rivalry :)_

_I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

"Zelena give your sister her phone back," Cora instructs rubbing her forehead tiredly. It's been four days since the latest magical mishap to hit Storybrooke. Four days of teenage bickering and hormones. Cora remembers being a teenager but she has never raised one, let alone two before. It's a new experience and part of her finds it nice to be able to experience this part of parenthood. On the other hand she's looking forward to the day her girls return to their adult selves and stop with the constant fighting.

"Make me," her sixteen year old challenges as a fifteen year old Regina tackles her from behind and tries to grab the phone.

"Give it Z," Regina shouts, "I'm trying to talk to Emma."

The return to adolescence has also revealed her daughter's crush on Emma and Emma's feelings for Regina. As adults they flirt and there's tension but neither has admitted anything to the other. As teenagers, however, Cora has practically had to peel Regina away from her phone at mealtimes given that her and Emma are now inseparable.

Zelena rolls her eyes, "Who else would you be talking to?"

"Shut up. You're just jealous because I have a girlfriend," Regina retorts victoriously snatching her phone. Her face lights up as she reads a text and Cora can't help but smile at her daughter's happiness. "I'm going out," Regina says hurrying to the door and Cora only just blocks it.

"Regina Maria Mills you are not leaving this house," Cora reminds her.

Regina stomps her foots and huffs, "Why? That is so unfair Mom!"

"You're grounded remember. You're lucky I let you still have that little phone of yours."

"Like I'd let you take that," Regina mutters under her breath.

Zelena laughs, "Like you could go a minute without being connected to Emma. Regina and Emma sitting in a chair k-i-s-s-"

"Shut up Zelena!" Regina says whirling around with her magic to freeze her sister. She grins triumphantly before tucking her shoulder length curls behind her ears revealing freshly pierced ears. Cora gasps knowing those holes weren't there before. "Regina! When did you get your ears pierced and are those swans?"

"Emma has crowns," Regina replies with a smile.

"You should have asked me first," Cora says.

"I did it with magic," Regina answers in a 'duh' kind of voice.

Cora frowns, "You need to stop using magic and speaking of unfreeze your sister."

"Why should I?"

"Because she's your sister."

"She was winding me up," Regina replies tapping out a text message and ignoring her frozen sister.

"Regina," Cora warns and her youngest daughter once again rolls her eyes, "Ugh what?"

"Unfreeze your sister now," Cora repeats.

Regina huffs before finally doing as asked, "There. Can I go out now?"

"No, the only place you're going is your room," Cora says.

"Ugh! That is so unfair! You can't keep my here forever!" Regina shouts indignantly as she storms up the stairs, her boots thudding across the hallway as she slams her bedroom door.

Zelena frowns wiping the leftover ice from her sleeve, "Serves her right for freezing me," she mutters.

"Well stop winding her up so much."

"But it's so easy," Zelena replies with a playful smirk.

Cora shoots her eldest daughter a pointed look, "Zelena she's your little sister. You need to look out for her not pick on her."

"Mom she's fifteen and she can handle herself."

"Even so as sisters you should be friends not constantly bickering," Cora replies.

Zelena gives her an incredulous look, "Sure Mom. I'm going to the movies."

"What?" Cora asks.

"I'm going to the movies," Zelena repeats, "I told you this morning I was going out."

"You're both grounded. You're not going anywhere either," Cora says and Zelena groans before also storming upstairs. Cora sighs watching her go before shaking her head and wondering if they would have been like this had she raised them together originally.

* * *

><p>Zelena slams her door from the hallway before creeping into Regina's room. Their mother put enchantments on the windows to stop them sneaking out but all spells can be broken with the right motivation. She joins Regina by the window, "Ready?" she asks.<p>

Regina nods, "Sure. Don't follow me though."

"I have no desire to watch you and Emma suck face all afternoon. I'm going to the movies anyway."

Regina rolls her eyes, "You're not gonna get into the 18 and over show no matter how hard you try."

"Maybe not yesterday," Zelena replies, "But today," she continues before pulling out the brand new fake ID she had made yesterday – it pays to be in with the Neverland kids – and grinning, "I'm getting in."

"Mom is so going to kill you if she finds out," Regina says.

"Well she's not going to find out is she?"

"No way," Regina laughs, "Now let's get out of here because being grounded sucks."

Zelena nods in agreement before frowning, "Is that my sweater?"

"It looks better on me," Regina retorts, "Do you want to argue about clothes or do you want to bust out of here?"

At that Zelena turns to the window and together they lift the spell. When it opens they share a high-five before Regina slides the window up and takes a furtive look around. When she's sure the coast is clear she climbs down the trellis next to her room jumping down into the garden before dusting off her skinny jeans.

Her sister soon follows scuffing her shoes against the grass, "I don't know how you do that in boots. I swear my Converse are getting wrecked climbing down that thing."

"Yeah I'm sure it's nothing to do with the fact that you hang out with the Neverland boys in that dump you call a hangout."

"It is not a dump."

"It's an old shack where you go to drink," Regina points out.

"Just because you're scared to try it," Zelena teases. Regina shoves her playfully, "Shut up. Now quick we need to get out of here before Mom spots us."

* * *

><p>"You made it," Emma says with a grin as she sees Regina walking towards her. The blonde has already kicked off her hi-tops and has her bare feet being tickled by the grass. Her check shirt is wrapped around her waist leaving her in a tank top and jeans, very similar to her adult self except teenage Emma has her glasses and keeps her hair in a ponytail all the time.<p>

Regina smiles at her girlfriend greeting her with a long kiss, "Of course I did. Like I'd miss out on seeing you."

Emma smiles in return kissing her back, "I thought you were grounded."

Regina scoffs, "So? You know I'd totally break out of there for you."

"Aw," Emma replies, "God it's so weird being here."

Regina nods, "Definitely."

"I mean my teenage self only remembers crappy homes and suddenly I have a Mom and Dad and a son – how messed up is that? I swear the only thing that makes sense to me is being with you."

Regina leans against Emma their heads touching as they hold hands, "I know," Regina agrees, "My Mom is so different here plus now I have a sister. It's so weird to get used to. Plus we're only a year older than our son."

Emma laughs, "He must have fun explaining our family tree."

Regina chuckles in response, "Hopefully he never has to. Do you think our adult selves are together like us?"

"I hope so," Emma replies. She can't imagine not being with Regina. The second they met she felt a connection and she had to ask Regina out. Since then they've been inseparable and Emma has loved it. She can't get enough of Regina.

"Me too," Regina says leaning across to kiss her girlfriend as they both lean to lay down on their picnic blanket and enjoy an afternoon together.

* * *

><p>Zelena flashes her new ID with a cocky smile as the attendant looks her up and down. Clearly he has no idea what to do. She can tell he knows her, or at least the reputation of her older self and she's hoping it's enough for him to let her in.<p>

In the end he grants her entrance and she smirks slinking into the movie theatre. Since becoming a teenager this is her haunt. She loves the movies especially horror ones which is why she loathes the fact that so many of them are 18 and up. She thinks it's a ridiculous rule and what better kind of rule to break?

"Hey Z," a voice says slipping into the seat beside her.

She grins, "Hey Rufio," she replies looking to her best friend in this land and this sudden venture into adolescence, "You got in too?"

He scoffs, "Please that kind at the desk doesn't even look old enough to card us. Besides I've been 17 for years, I must be old enough to see this movie."

She nods, "Definitely, did you get the beer in?"

He nods, "Yeah we're all set for the party tonight. Do you think you'll be able to sneak out?"

"Sure. My Mom thinks I'm sitting in my room sulking. I'll just storm off upstairs later and sneak out."

The friends share a high-five before returning their attention to some horror movie from the 80s.

* * *

><p>Cora frowns as silence envelops her house knowing there's definitely something fishy going on here. Normally by now her girls have had an argument about clothes or a CD or god knows what else. Even when they're not bickering they're still some kind of noise whether it's the hum of Zelena's laptop or Regina on her phone.<p>

The silence then is unnerving and suspicious.

Cora walks up the stairs first pushing open Zelena's bedroom door to find it empty. She walks over to Regina's entering it to find the window open. She runs a finger over the edge of it feeling the trace of magic and knowing they must have teamed up to break the enchantment.

"Oh you sneaky girls," she mutters impressed by their smarts and annoyed by their constant sneaking out.

She's never dealt with them as teenagers before but she has the chance now. She just needs to find them and explain to them again what being grounded actually means.

_Continue? _

_Thanks for reading :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all so much for the response to the last chapter. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes and hopefully this chapter will clear up some things such as what the teens remember, how it happened etc. Hope you all like this part :)_

* * *

><p><em>Life was normal.<em>

_Or as close as it had ever been for Cora Mills. She had her heart, courtesy of Regina, and both of her daughters in her life. It has taken months and months of hard work, therapy, living together and just being there for each other for her, Zelena and Regina to be a family. _

_It started as a simple what if conversation. She didn't even realise magic was being used – nor did her daughters and Emma. _

_Zelena, Regina and Emma were sitting at the kitchen table talking about their parents and how much things had changed for all of them over the past few years. For Emma, it was strange just having parents, now she can't imagine life without them. For Zelena, the big adjustment was having a family too and learning to accept a mother who abandoned her and a sister she envied for so long. For Regina, it was getting used to having a mother who loves her and wants to be there for her rather than the heartless one who ignored her for so long. _

_From there the conversation wandered into speculation about what it might have been like had Cora had her heart and raised Regina and Zelena, and what it would have been like had Emma been raised by Snow and Charming. _

_It's something that none of the three of them have experienced nor ever expected to. _

_It's something their parents never imagined they'd experience. For all of them it's late and they've missed so much. All they can do no is their best to be families now. It's not easy but they try. _

_Cora was listening to them talk with a wistful smile as she wonders what it would have been like to raise her girls. If she kept Zelena would she ever even have had Regina? If she'd had her heart would they be the people they are now? She can't imagine not having Regina or Zelena in her life. She loves them so much and even though she regrets a lot she cannot regret them._

_Yet still she can't help but imagine what it would have been like to be there for them when they needed her. _

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a shriek and Cora ran into her kitchen to pandemonium. Where once three adults sat there were now teenaged versions of them. Zelena had stared at her in confusion looking around at Regina and Cora with faint recognition but with no idea who they were. _

_Regina saw her mother, paled and backed away causing Emma to stand protectively in front of her. Regina stood behind her, "Em be careful," she whispers. _

_"I'll be fine Gi," Emma replies winking at the brunette. She doesn't know how she got here but she felt an instant connection to the cute brown haired teenager sitting across from her. She doesn't know how she wound up in this place but it's better than a foster home and she's met Regina so it counts as a pretty good day. _

_"Oh no," Cora says quietly as she realises they have no recollection of their adult lives. They have their teenage memories and her heart drops. Zelena has no idea who she is. Regina only knows her someone who ignores her and only intervenes in her life to administer punishment or lessons. _

_Cora never really raised Regina, not the way she wanted to do now. She has her heart and she looks back at Regina's childhood with remorse. Now she knows love and the kind of mother she wants to be and she doesn't consider what she did to Zelena and Regina to be raising children. _

_In her mind now raising children means taking the good with the bad. It means being there for them no matter what. _

_She didn't do it before. Neither did Snow and Charming – they didn't get a chance too. Looking around at the trio of confused teenagers in front of her she knows they have a chance now. _

_"Regina I –" Cora begins only for Regina to frown at her. Clearly whilst they only have their teenage memories, traces of their adult personalities remain as her daughter stares stubbornly at her before turning to Emma (who Cora knows Regina has had a crush on for months), "Let's get out of here." _

_"Don't need to tell me twice," Emma replies linking her arm through Regina's before grinning at her. With that they storm out of the kitchen before Cora can stop them. "I need to call Snow and Charming," Cora says wondering how on earth to explain this. _

_"Are you who I think you are?" Zelena asks as Cora whirls round. _

_"I'm your mother," Cora says with the sad realisation that her daughter doesn't know her at all. _

_Zelena frowns at her, "Mother? I was abandoned then raised by my parents. My mother died and my father thinks I'm a freak." _

_"Zelena, I never knew – I thought you'd be found by people who could raise and love you when I could not." _

_"Well great job," Zelena says flippantly, hurt shining in green eyes. _

_Cora frowns, "I'm sorry but please give me a chance."_

_Zelena sighs rubbing her forehead tiredly before staring at this woman who's her mother. She's wondered for a long time about what her mother would be like. She thinks of her father who spends more time drinking than anything else, who views her as nothing more than a burden. At least she seems to want you, Zelena thinks before nodding at her mother, "Fine one chance. Now where's my room?"_

* * *

><p>Cora exits her front door to find Snow and Charming standing there.<p>

"Is Emma here?" Snow asks.

Cora shakes her head, "I was just coming over to you to see if Regina was at yours."

Charming says, "They've snuck out again. How do they keep doing this?" He has no experience with teenagers. When he was one he was farming sheep. He was never really a wild child. Emma, however sneaks out, listens to loud music, ignores all their rules and just generally is a teenager. Unfortunately for Charming and Snow they don't make books entitled _What To Expect When Your Daughter Magically Turns Back Into A Teenager._

"They're clever," Snow says, "And head over heels in love…..or hormones. I can't tell which."

"Both probably," Cora replies. She doesn't really know what it's like to be young and in-love but she's seen her daughter experience it. The first time ended in heartbreak at her own hand. She doesn't want to be the cause of pain for either of her children anymore.

She wants to be a mother and unfortunately that also means making sure they stay out of trouble.

Snow sighs, "God teenagers are hard work."

Cora nods, "Mine snuck out magically. At least Emma doesn't have magic."

"Oh she must do," Charming corrects, "There's no other explanation – how else could she get out without waking us or Neal?"

Snow nods, "She's too quiet, it must be magical – that or we're sleep deprived. Do you think Neal will be like this as a teenager?"

"I'm hoping he'll be more like I was."

Cora laughs at Charming's reply before saying, "Charming when you were a teen all you had were sheep. Nowadays there are R-Rated movies, cigarettes and alcohol."

"And everything else," Snow replies, "Speaking of we should really find them."

* * *

><p>"Do you think we can leave town?" Emma asks as she and Regina sit side by side on the sand. They've moved onto the beach and are currently watching the waves. Regina's head is on her shoulder and they both wear soft smiles.<p>

Regina frowns in confusion, "Why?"

Emma shrugs, "I don't know. I was just wondering if we could so you and I could maybe make a home of our own."

"Maybe we make it here," Regina suggests, "We have a son here apparently."

"Yeah that's just too freaky to even think about. You realise he's like a year younger than us?"

Regina shudders, "Weird. I can't imagine even having kids right now. Do you think we're together? As adults I mean?"

"I hope so," Emma replies, "I like watching the waves with you."

Regina smiles leaning up to kiss Emma sweetly, "Me too. How much time do you think we have before they find us?"

Emma shrugs looking down at her watch before adjusting her glasses, "No idea. By now David and Mary will have realised I'm missing."

"What are their names? My mother called them Snow and Charming."

Emma scoffs, "Pfft. Yeah right. My parents are fairytale characters and you're some Evil Queen. They really expect me to believe that line of crap?"

Regina nods, "Well apparently it's true and Zelena's the Wicked Witch."

Emma laughs, "Well they certainly missed some stuff out of the Wizard of Oz if she is."

"If we're who they say we are we could rewrite Disney screenplays and make a fortune," Regina says.

"Exposed: The Real Lives of Fairytales," Emma says dramatically. Regina laughs before adding, "I would totally watch that."

"And I'd watch it with you," Emma replies, "Do you think it's true?"

"That we're who they say we are?" Regina asks before shrugging, "I don't know. I remember living in another realm. My land is completely different to that one but I just don't see myself being an Evil Queen. I can't imagine being such a terrible person Emma. I mean, what could have happened to make me like that?"

Emma frowns, "Probably something you don't want to know. If it causes you so much pain and heartache that you go all evil badass then I wouldn't want to know. What I do know is that I don't believe you're evil."

"You don't?"

"Nope," Emma says, "I have a superpower and I know when people are lying and with you I always know. I remember that or at least I feel like I do and I know you're good."

Regina smiles, "Then that's all I need." They lean in to kiss before a loud throat clear causes them to separate. Emma groans, "Aw...busted."

"Busted indeed," Snow says, "How did you get out?"

"Like I'd tell you," Emma mutters.

"Don't be rude to your mother," Charming says in response.

Emma rolls her eyes, "I've known her four days."

"She's still your mother."

"And Regina's my girlfriend but you're rude to her," Emma retorts.

"Emma we'll talk about this at home," Snow says, "Where you're supposed to be."

Emma huffs before leaning across to kiss Regina, "Sorry I gotta go, I'll come find you later."

"No you won't," Cora, Snow and Charming say in unison.

"God you guys are lame," Emma says storming off.

Regina frowns at her mother, "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're grounded," Cora says, "And as your mother it's my job to make sure you obey the rules."

Regina huffs, "Why?"

"Because it teaches you right and wrong. I know you only remember pain and ignorance of me but I'm not like that anymore Regina. I have my heart and I love you and a lot of that is being there for you and making sure you're safe."

"I was safe. I was with Emma!" Regina protests.

"You were but whilst you're a teenager you still have to respect my rules."

Regina sighs, "Fine I'm sorry. Can I go see Emma now?"

"No," Cora replies, "Now we need to find your sister. Do you know where she is?" She can tell by the way her daughter goes bright red that Regina knows but won't tell her. _Sibling loyalty_ Cora thinks. On one hand she's glad her daughters are building a bond of sorts. On the other she'd rather it wasn't in finding ways to break rules and sneaking away.

"No," Regina says.

Cora gives her a knowing look, "Where is she Regina?"

"Not telling," Regina says defiantly.

"What if I give you your phone back?" Cora asks. It's bribery yes but it's shockingly effective.

Regina grins before saying, "She's in the woods again."

Cora chucks her the phone before turning to her daughter, "Now go home and stay there until I get back." Regina nods watching her mother run off before sending off two texts.

_Z Mom looking for you. Told her u r in the woods so don't go there! :) _

_Em, got rid of my Mom. Wanna meet up? _

She sees her mother watching her so quickly begins to move off as if in the direction of home sending off an innocent wave to her mother. Her phone beeps with two messages.

_Thanks sis, owe you one :) _

_Sure thing, just give me ten minutes and meet me at the docks. _

Regina grins before hurrying away to the marina. What her mother doesn't know won't hurt her after all….

_Thanks for reading :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi all. Sorry about the delay in updating, life is hectic at the moment so I'm a bit slower than I'd like to be in my fic writing. Thank you for the response to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy :) _

Regina wraps her arms around herself as she sits on a bench at the docks. She doesn't know why but something about this bench drew her to it as if she'd sat here many times before. She supposes her adult self must have done and she can't help but wonder if the docks are a special place for herself and Emma.

Even if it isn't she knows for a fact that she loves snuggling up with her girlfriend and watching the waves. They both enjoy the peace of the water plus the sea is always better to watch with someone – at least Regina thinks so now.

"Hey," Emma says sneaking up behind her.

Regina jumps in shock and squeals in spite of herself. She blushes before leaning up and play-swatting Emma on the arm, "God you're such an idiot," she says though she doesn't mind it at all. Emma might be an idiot but she's her idiot.

Emma grins cockily, "Yep but you like me for it."

"Luckily for you I do," Regina says leaning up to kiss her sweetly, "Were you able to sneak out okay?"

Emma scoffs, "Pur-lease, they sent me to my room. Rookie mistake. All I had to do was open the window and climb out."

"Sometimes parents make this was too easy," Regina says.

Emma laughs in agreement, "That they do. Do you ever worry about making her mad?"

Regina shrugs, "No. I used to all the time but I don't know, she seems different now. She loves me."

"That's good though right?"

"It is but it's just weird to get used to. I'm used to her not being involved and ignoring me. I don't know how to deal with her being all mother-y."

Emma nods, "I get it. I have no idea how to behave around Mary and David. They act like I've known them for years and I get that adult me has but I've known them four days. I don't know what it's like to have parents that care and I…." she trails off looking down at her shoes.

Regina frowns. She understands what Emma's getting at. She always does. They're kindred spirits and she knows how Emma feels, "You're scared they'll be like all the others so you'd rather avoid them and not know rather than be there and be disappointed."

Emma nods, "How did you know?"

"It's why I'm never home," Regina admits.

Emma sighs, "We're so screwed up aren't we?"

Regina nods leaning against Emma with a heavy sigh, "Yep. I think the only thing that makes sense to me is you. Too cheesy?"

"Nah," Emma laughs, "You're pretty damn cute besides that's how I feel too. I may not know how we wound up here or when we're going back but I'm glad I met you. I never want to forget you."

Regina smiles brightly, "Me neither."

They kiss again snuggling against each other as the cold sea air begins to breeze through the docks.

* * *

><p>Cora frowns having been led on a merry goose chase by her youngest daughter. She makes a mental note to add another week to Regina's grounding (well if they're still teenagers by then – if not she'll have to come up with another method of punishment, perhaps some kind of prank) before giving in and pulling out her phone. When her daughters became teenagers she looked up on the internet, well Henry did, how to track a cell phone knowing it might come in handy.<p>

She celebrates, fist-pumping in the air as the GPS locates her eldest daughter. Her smile quickly falls to a frown when she reads the location. Cora uses her magic poofing over to the cabin in the woods. She can hear the loud music and see bottles littering the ground. She sighs rubbing her forehead tiredly before identifying the unmistakeable scent of weed.

"Oh no," Cora mutters, "Zelena you are in so much trouble." She knows why her daughter is doing this. She does. It doesn't make it any easier to deal with.

She barges in through the door startling the lost boys and her daughter.

"Mom!" Zelena cries out standing up with a blush. Her daughter sighs turning to her new-found friends, "Sorry guys."

One of them, Cora thinks he might be Rufio – she's not sure, pipes up, "No worries Z. It's not your fault you got busted," he turns to Cora, "Are you gonna rat us out?"

Cora rolls her eyes, "If by that you mean calling the Sheriff the yes. None of you are old enough to be smoking pot or drinking."

"Mom!" Zelena yells, "God you are so embarrassing. Can't you just be cool?"

Cora sighs looking seriously at her daughter, "No. I have to protect you and these boys, well they shouldn't be doing this either."

She has to practically drag Zelena out of the cabin and they wait in silence for David to arrive and confiscate the drugs and booze before carting the lost boys back to the orphanage. They come here for the same reason her daughter does - to escape. It pains her now that she cannot really help them. It hurts her even more that she's the reason her daughter feels the need to run.

She can try to help Zelena now.

"You have to talk to me at some point," she says to break the ice as they begin walking home.

"Why?" Zelena asks, "I don't even know you."

"I know you don't," Cora says, "I know all you know me as is someone who abandoned you. I know that you resent me for giving you up and that you resent Regina because I kept her. I know you're angry and you're scared that you'll be left behind again but you won't be. I know you don't know me. What I'm asking for is the chance to know you and for you to get to know me. I'm not saying it will be easy. I want to be your mother but I need you to give me a chance, please."

Zelena sighs, "I don't know how."

Cora nods, "It's something we can figure out together starting with family dinner."

* * *

><p>Emma smiles as she crawls back through her bedroom window. She dropped Regina off at her house about twenty minutes ago after a warning text from Zelena. <em>Thank god for that message<em> Emma thinks knowing they'd have been busted otherwise. She grins thinking of her girlfriend and the afternoon they spent together.

She knows her parents are trying. She does know that but she doesn't know how to have a home. She's not used to parents or concern or any of the rest. All she knows is running and escaping to the places that feel safe.

Right now that's Regina. Something drew her to Regina instantly and for Emma, Regina is home. She feels like home and she can't help but wonder what future them are like.

She whips out her phone, _Got home okay, what about you?_

_Just made it in time, they've just got back. We're having family dinner :/ _

Emma smiles, _it might be fun! _

_I'd rather be with you xxx_

_Me too xxxxx_

"I'll take that."

Emma looks up hearing her father's voice and frowns, "You can't. That's mine!"

"And I'm your father which means when you break our rules you get in trouble. Today you snuck out which means we get your phone for the rest of the night."

She grips her phone tightly, "How am I supposed to talk to Regina?"

Her father rolls his eyes, "Go a night without being glued at the hip."

She scoffs, "You and Mom are all the time….."

"We're married."

"Well maybe one day Regina and I will be."

"Emma don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous. I love her!"

"You barely know her," Charming points out.

"And you've never heard of love at first sight?"

Charming falters knowing he's felt it and experienced it. With Snow he knew that first day they spent together. He sighs knowing it's not so inconceivable that his daughter could have the same and with Regina. He's seen their connection as adults. He just didn't realise they'd feel it now as teenagers and as teenagers without the restraints and fears they have as adults they let their feelings take over.

As much as he understands that he can't help feeling frustrated. He's her father and he and Snow never experienced this part of Emma's life. He wants to know her. He wants the chance to be her Dad.

"I have," he says, "And I understand it but your Mom and I, we love you too. I know you don't remember but we do and we want a chance to show you that you are loved."

Emma sighs, "How?"

"How about we start with dinner?"

_Thanks for reading :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to the response to this fic so far. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes and the delay in updating. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :) _

Forks scraping across plates is the only sound in the loft as Emma, Snow and Charming sit down to a silent and awkward dinner. Emma can feel her parents exchanging worried glances and its bugging the crap out of her. She gets it, she does, they're her parents and they want to know her but she's heard this spiel before. She's been in enough homes not to get too settled and even though these two seem to want her she can't help but be cautious.

That aside the constant staring and worrying is just plain annoying. She's fifteen for Christ's sake and she knows how to take care of herself. As she moves her food around the plate wondering how to break it to the endearing woman with the too bright smile that she absolutely loathes meatloaf she can't help but feel out of place. They might be her parents but right now she doesn't feel like she belongs here. There's only one person who makes her think like that – Regina.

She sighs resting her head in her hand as she continues playing with her food. Emma may be a teenager but she doesn't want or need overbearing parents. She knows it comes from a place of love but it's too much for her. She's only just met them and they act like they've been there her whole life. _ Making up for lost time I guess_ Emma thinks in understanding but even though she does sympathise as a teenager it just pisses her off.

She hates this.

She hates feeling so conflicted, so torn between understanding and annoyance but it's all she can feel right now. These people don't feel like her parents or her family and whilst they are trying, they're trying too hard and pushing too much. Emma wonders what her adult self makes of this and if she's able to be the person they seem to want her to be.

"Are you okay?" Snow asks hearing Emma's sigh.

Emma shrugs, "Fine."

"Are you?"

Emma sighs again rolling her eyes, "I'm fine," she repeats wondering what it takes for them to get the message and just let her adjust to this.

Charming and Snow share a worried frown before Snow turns to her, "Can we talk Emma?"

"Do we have to?" Emma complains.

"Yes," Charming says before looking seriously at his teenaged daughter, "We know something's wrong and we want you to know that it's okay to talk to us."

"But it's not!" Emma snaps, "You keep saying you understand and you want to be my parents but you're not. You're just not my parents right now. I know to adult me you probably are but I'm not adult me! I barely know you and you don't even try to understand that. I get it, I do, you wanna make up for lost time and all that crap but just give me a second to breathe!"

With that she storms away from the table and off to her room leaving her parents in a stunned silence. They share a worried look and Snow rests her head in her hands before sighing. "We don't know how to be this Emma's parents do we?"

He sighs sadly, "No but we're trying," her husband replies, "and that's all we can do. Let's just give her some time to calm down and remember that tomorrow is another day."

"Hopefully a better one," Snow says staring at the shut bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Across town Regina grimaces at her burned pasta, "You don't cook often do you?"<p>

Cora manages a small chuckle, "No. Is it not very good?"

Regina gives a polite smile before replying, "Well pasta isn't usually this black."

"And the sauce is weird," Zelena adds.

Cora sighs, "Well tomorrow I'll practise my pasta skills. I'm still new to this cooking malarkey."

"What happened to all the cooks you had hired?" Regina asks curiously.

"That was a long time ago sweetheart," Cora tells her frowning as her daughter scrunches her face up in confusion. She rubs her head tiredly as she tries to come up with a better explanation, "You're a teenager."

Regina shoots her a 'duh' expression. Cora rolls her eyes before continuing, "But you aren't in the time you were when you were a teenager. This is a long way into the future from what you remember so we don't have any cooks."

"You couldn't hire them back when we came to this land?" Regina knows they're in another world and that in her adult form she becomes an evil queen but she doesn't want to believe that latter part. She still believes in love and good and innocence. Cora doesn't want to shatter those beliefs not when her daughter will only be this age again for a short time. Her adult daughters know too much pain and suffering so why not let them believe in innocence?

Zelena scoffs at her sister, "Probably because they all hate us."

"Zelena," Cora scolds.

"What? It's true. Regina's an evil queen. You're the Queen of Hearts. I'm a Wicked Witch. It's not like people are going to line up to help us."

Regina frowns, "You don't know we'll be the Evil Queen and Wicked Witch. It's a story Zelena."

"No it isn't," Zelena says, "Don't be so naïve. How have you not seen how people look at you? You end up evil and so do I."

"No you don't," Cora snaps, "Yes you do become the Evil Queen and Wicked Witch but it's not who you are. I am no longer the Queen of Hearts. You two and myself have all worked hard to redeem ourselves and become better, good people like we want to be. Don't focus on who you will be according to Henry's book. Focus on you want to be."

Zelena sighs, "How do we do that when no-one gives us a chance?"

Cora smiles sadly, it's something she has struggled with for a long time but she knows the answer to that question now, "Even if they don't I will because I'm your mother and I love you. The people who love you, your family, will give you a chance. I will always give you a chance I promise."

"You gave me up," Zelena points out bitterly.

"I know," Cora says biting back the lump in her throat and the tears in her eyes, "I know. I screwed up in a lot of ways but I can promise you now that I will always give you the best chance I can."

* * *

><p>Regina sneaks up to her room after dinner before reaching for her phone which she snuck out of her mother's drawer. Cora may have locked and hidden it but Regina has her ways, plus it helps that Emma taught her how to pick locks. She flops down on her belly on the bed before grabbing her pillow and resting her arms on it before typing out a text.<p>

_Hey_ xx

It only takes a couple of seconds to get a response.

**Hey. How was your dinner? Mine sucked :/**

_I'm sorry :( Why was it so bad? _

**Just parents being too much. **

_That sucks Em._

**I'm trying to be what they want but I don't know how Gi. **

_You don't have to be anything. Just be you because you are awesome :)_

**:) God I love you. **

_I love you too._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading :) <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Apologies for the delay in updating (work is worky :/) Thank you for the response to the last chapter. Sorry for any mistakes. I don't own Once or its characters. Hope you all enjoy :) _

Snow looks around furtively to make sure no-one is eavesdropping before looking at Charming and Cora.

"We need a plan," she announces.

Cora rolls her eyes, "About what dear?"

"Take your pick," Charming scoffs, "the fact that they're teenagers or the fact that Emma and Regina act like drunk bunnies, the sneaking out….."

"Please don't refer to our daughter as a drunk bunny," Snow says with a frown trying to clear her mind of the image of Emma and Regina. She shudders. She's seen their adult selves flirting of course. It's another thing entirely to walk in on your teenage daughter about to have sex on a couch. Snow can only thank her good fortune that she didn't walk in minutes later.

Cora chuckles at Snow's obvious discomfort, "Problem Snow?"

"Not at all. As long as Emma's happy I'm okay with it. I just don't want to come home and see them nearly naked on my couch where I watch my shows."

Charming nods in agreement as Cora rolls her eyes, "Where would you prefer they did it? In that godawful contraption Emma insists on driving?"

Snow pales, "What?"

"They wouldn't," Charming says in horror.

Cora laughs, "They're teenagers! Surely you remember being teenagers?!"

"I do but it doesn't mean I want to think about my daughter doing that," Charming replies.

"Whether you want to or not Charming," Cora says, "Our daughters are obviously in love with each other and at some point it's going to happen if it hasn't already. The point is to stop them."

"You want to stop them too?"

Cora nods, "Our daughters are in love and not just when they're teenagers. One day they'll realise that and start dating. They'll have firsts, first kisses, first night over, first time but now they've been reverted to teenagers I feel like they've lost a lot of those firsts. I don't want them to lose another."

Snow smiles at the reasoning before nodding. She knows how Emma feels about Regina and whilst she doesn't particularly want to imagine Emma having sex at all (the moment on the couch was too much as it is) she does want Emma to have the firsts and fun, joyful moments a relationship brings.

"Okay," she says, "How do you keep two teenagers apart?"

"How long do we have to anyway?" Charming asks, "Surely Rumple must have a cure?"

"He has a reversal spell but it won't be ready for another few days."

"I was hoping he'd say now," Charming mutters.

"Not enjoying parenting a teenager?" Cora asks.

"It's not that," he replies, "I love seeing her at this age because we never did but at the same time I miss Emma, our Emma that we know."

Cora nods in understanding. They all have a second chance, if only for a few days but it doesn't stop them missing the adult children they've come to know and love. She sighs before turning to Charming, "I understand that but being a parent means being there no matter what and I know you know that so just be her parent."

"I can do that," Charming says, "I feel that means I should try and scare your daughter off."

Cora laughs, "Oh Charming, my daughter could take you any day, any age."

* * *

><p>"I'm boored," Regina whines as she flops onto Emma's bed. Their parents are talking in the other room no doubt about what Snow caught them doing yesterday. Regina does wonder if they see the irony in sending Emma and herself to Emma's room unsupervised whilst they have this talk.<p>

Emma nods flopping down next to her, "Well there is something we can do if you want…" she says suggestively trailing her index finger along the buttons of Regina's blouse.

Regina blushes shyly, "Here? With our parents in the next room?"

Emma grimaces before clicking her fingers together, "Wait! Look what I found the other day," she says with a mischievous smile as she dives into the drawer by her bed. She found all sorts of things in this drawer including a set of car keys. She holds them up with a wide grin before turning to her girlfriend, "Fancy a ride in my car?"

Regina grins back with a devilish glint in her eye that makes Emma shiver. Emma walks over to her girlfriend settling herself over Regina's thighs before kissing her passionately. Regina kisses her back as eagerly before breaking the kiss. Emma pouts until Regina speaks the words, "You said something about a car?"

* * *

><p>"Sh," Emma whispers as Regina giggles mischievously behind her. She can feel Regina's fingers tentatively teasing patterns along Emma's back and neck. It's an incredible sensation causing Emma's nerve endings to come alive and her hairs to stand up but it's also more than likely going to get them caught and Emma really doesn't want that.<p>

Yesterday was bad enough.

She's never been caught before let alone by her own mother. She can't help but laugh when she pictures the schoolteacher's stunned and horrified face as she backed out the room and begged for them to put some clothes on. She probably shouldn't have found it so funny but she does.

As funny as it was, Emma has no want to be busted again. She wants Regina.

Emma takes another look around before unlocking the Bug with a victorious smile and gesturing for Regina to climb in. Regina cocks her head curiously examining the vehicle before sliding into the passenger seat. It's nothing like the car her mother has been driving them around in but she likes it nonetheless. She can tell straightaway that it's Emma's car. She can see food wrappers and detect the slightest hint of cinnamon and cocoa.

Emma climbs in to the front street before starting the car. Regina gasps, "You know how to drive already?"

Emma nods, "Yeah. An older kid taught me how a couple years back. Don't worry I'll keep you safe."

Regina smiles, "I know you would."

* * *

><p>Emma slips into the backseat once the Bug is parked and hidden from view. She drove up to a point sheltered by trees in the hopes that they can avoid being seen. It's in this moment that she's grateful to be in a place surrounded by forest. She settles onto the seat before grinning at Regina, "Wanna join me?"<p>

Regina looks her up and down before grinning enthusiastically, "Of course."

She clambers over into the backseat straddling Emma's thighs. She grabs a fistful of Emma's white tank top as she presses her lips against Emma's in a heated kiss. Emma grins into the kiss slipping her tongue across Regina's lips and deepening the kiss. They make out for several minutes as their hands begin to wander over each other's bodies. Emma rests her hand against the small of Regina's back before slowly trailing her hand around to Regina's front and sliding lower until she reaches the waistband of Regina's jeans.

Regina squirms in anticipation as she enjoys the heat of their kiss and the feel of Emma's touch over her clothes. She wants to feel more, to grow closer still. She can feel their connection and she can certainly feel the lust she has for Emma. Ever since they met Regina has felt drawn to her. She tugs Emma closer to her as she moves to slide the tank top over her girlfriend's head.

A knock on the window startles them and the groan before slowly scrambling off each other. Emma huffs readjusting her tank top as Regina fixes her buttons. Regina pouts at her leaning across to give her a quick peck on the lips, "One day," she promises.

"One day soon," Emma replies before reluctantly winding down the window.

"You two are soooooo busted."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews so far. Sorry for the delay but life/work has been super hectic! As always I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes and I hope you all enjoy :) _

Regina groans when she sees who it is, "Seriously Z? You couldn't have waited like an hour?"

"An hour, jeez sis you've got some stamina."

"An hour?!" Emma exclaims excitedly as she thinks of the possibilities, "Okay we so need to sneak off for an afternoon."

"Good luck with that," Zelena replies quickly snapping a photo of the slightly dishevelled pair on her phone for blackmail later.

Regina rolls her eyes, "Urgh, why are you here anyway?"

"I was on my way to the library."

"Yeah right," Emma scoffs, "More like off to the woods with Felix again."

"Shut up," Zelena replies, "I was walking when I spotted your Bug and well I thought I'd take a look and what did I find but my little sis breaking the rules with her girlfriend, naughty, naughty."

_If only_ Emma thinks with a sigh, "So what?"

"Can you just go so we can get back to what we were doing?" Regina asks in frustration wishing she could get back to her previous activities with Emma whilst wondering if there was a way to poof Zelena away.

"Surely you mean _who _you were doing," Zelena says with a chuckle.

Regina rolls her eyes once more before reaching back in to the car and finding a balled up cardigan to throw at her sister, "Z come on! What do you want?"

"Me? Nothing…..yet."

Regina frowns, "You aren't going to tell are you?"

"Why tell when I can use this information for later? Besides you're always good cover."

Emma and Regina share another frown knowing that Zelena will likely hold this over the pair of them for ages, or whatever time they have left as teenagers. Emma's hoping they'll get turned back soon, at least then she and Regina can sneak away together without being told off or worry about being ratted out.

"Oh shit," Zelena mutters.

"What?" Emma asks.

"Ruby," Zelena hisses before quickly leaping in the car and shutting in the door.

"What the hell?!" Regina and Emma both shout.

Zelena gives them a stern and knowing expression, "Really guys? Do you wanna be busted by your parents' best friend?"

"I didn't want to be busted by you," Emma replies clambering over to the front, Regina quickly following as she grabs her jacket and smoothes down her skirt.

"Whatever," Zelena says shooting a look out of the rearview mirror, "Now come on and drive already!"

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking?" Snow says as Emma sits on the bottom of the stairs in their apartment with a fresh plaster on her forehead. The teenagers' getaway drive was quickly interrupted by Emma accidentally swerving into a metal fence causing her to need stitches and Regina to need a cast on her arm.<p>

Emma shrugs guiltily. Truth be told she wasn't. She just wanted to have fun with her girlfriend and then they both wound up hurt. She knows how badly it could have gone, it's just at the time she didn't consider it. Emma does her best to avoid their gaze knowing what is sure to come next, the same thing that has happened time and time before.

"I'm sorry," she mutters quietly, "Don't worry okay, I'll grab my stuff and be out of your hair by the morning."

Snow's anger drops to be replaced by confusion followed by realisation and sadness, "Oh Emma honey we're not sending you away."

Emma looks up blinking in surprise and hastily wiping away a tear she never knew was falling, "You aren't?"

"No," Charming says firmly, "You did something incredibly stupid today Emma. You could have got yourself, Regina and Zelena killed had things gone worse but you know that. We've all done things we shouldn't have done Emma. I've made mistakes, so has your mother and so have you but we're family which means we don't toss each other aside over a bad decision."

"We love you Emma," Snow adds, "We love you so much. You're our daughter and we've waited so long to find you and finally you did. We're never going to let go of you again. Whether you're this age, younger or grown-up you'll always have a home here with us."

Emma sniffs this time letting the tears fall before slowly moving forward to hug her mother, "I was so scared," she admits quietly as Charming joins the hug, his arms encircling them both.

They both nod in understanding, "We know sweetheart," Snow says cupping her daughter's chin, "The important thing is that you're okay and so are Regina and Zelena. You're all still here. You're grounded for the rest of your teenage days but you're still here."

"And so are you," Emma replies.

Charming nods and smiles, "We always will be."

Emma smiles back before pulling away from the hug hurriedly wiping away her tears. She lifts her head up to look at her parents, "I know I've been harsh on you guys but I'm going to try. I want to try. I'm not good at this family thing, I've never really done it but if you guys want me then I want to give it a chance."

Charming and Snow share a smile before reaching into hug her again.

Emma accepts it before stepping away, "You guys are really huggy."

"Get used to it," Charming replies with a laugh to lighten the mood, "Now I think what we could all do with is a family night. What do you say?"

"I'd like that," Emma says.

* * *

><p>Cora lies on her bed though she doubts sleep will come tonight. Getting that call telling her Regina and Zelena had been taken into hospital was terrifying. She's only too recently become a part of their lives, she doesn't want to lose them ever, let alone so soon. Luckily it turned out Zelena was fine and Regina wound up with a sprained wrist but it doesn't stop Cora imagining how much worse it could have been.<p>

Her daughters certainly got an earful this afternoon and they've all gone to bed in a sombre mood. She could tell they both felt guilty and that crashing into that fence was a wake-up call of sorts for them both. Cora just hopes it will stop them from being so reckless about their health and safety.

Zelena was in earlier to apologise and Cora could see the guilt painted on her eldest daughter's face. She could see the terror at losing Regina and the fear of not being able to protect her younger sister. Cora knows that in spite of all the bickering and teenage drama that her daughters love each other and that Zelena is naturally protective of Regina. Today startled them all and Cora needs to remind herself that her daughters are okay.

A knock on the door startles her once more and Cora sits up in her bed, "Come in."

It's her youngest who walks into the room before moving to the bed and sitting down next to her mother. She doesn't say anything at first, instead sitting next to Cora and resting her head against her mother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Regina whispers.

"I know honey," Cora replies kissing the top of her daughter's head catching the sight of the cast on her right arm.

Regina tenses slightly and that trace of fear still horrifies Cora. She hugs her daughter tighter, "I won't hurt you. I'm mad yes but I'm angry because I'm scared. I was terrified that I could have lost you. You and your sister mean the world to me Regina and I cannot lose you. Just, please promise me you'll be careful."

"I will," Regina replies, "Are you still going to try and keep me away from Emma?"

Cora sighs, "I don't want to keep you away from Emma. I just don't want the pair of you to rush into things and take things away from your grown-up selves. I want the best for you Regina and I want you to be happy at all ages okay?"

"Okay," Regina says, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I know you are," Cora says rubbing her hand in reassuring circles on Regina's arm, "The most important thing to me is that you and Zelena are both still are and you are."

_Thanks for reading :) _


	7. Chapter 7

_Apologies for the delay in updating. Thank you to the reviews to the fic so far. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes and hope you enjoy :) _

Breakfast at the Mills Mansion the next day is a quiet affair. After the heavy drama caused by the car crash the previous night none of them really know what to say. Before it was quiet purely because Zelena and Regina were trying to get away. Today neither of them really want to leave each other which brings up its own set of conundrums. As adults the three of them have figures out how to be a family with each other. As teenagers however Regina and Zelena aren't used to having Cora in their lives or experiencing day to day things with her.

Cora smiles nervously as she lays out pancakes for them all, "I hope they're okay," she says. In other mornings her daughters have rushed through cereal or hurried out of the house before she could serve them breakfast.

"Are you two okay?" she asks sitting down.

Both girls nod with sleepy frowns. None of them got much sleep last night, all too full of worry and worst scenarios. For Regina she was terrified of punishment, her mother had reassured her but still the fear remained. She also couldn't help but be worried about Emma and how her own parents were reacting. For Zelena her lack of sleep was caused by not protecting her sister, she hadn't really considered losing her sister since they became teenagers, but yesterday she realised that they weren't invincible and it scared the crap out of her. For Cora, even though she knew they were both okay, she couldn't help but have nightmares.

She looks at her daughter in understanding before reaching across to reassuringly grab their hands. She smiles when they accept the small soothing touch, "How about a nice quiet relaxing family day?" she suggests.

Truth be told she misses family time. With her adult daughters they had reached a place where they could spend time together without drama or angst, just fun relaxing moments. She misses that. Her daughters are still here of course and seeing them as teenagers certainly has been interesting yet she can't help but yearn for the simple moments.

No matter what age though she loves them both and just wants to soak up as much time with them as she can. She wasted too many years not appreciating her children and it will always be her greatest regret. She's not going to waste any more time.

Regina offers her a small shy smile, unused to her mother wanting to spend time with her. It's strange to her and whilst she wants to accept it as genuine, she can't help but be wary. She chews her lip for a few moments before eventually nodding, wanting this mother she dreamed of having to be real, "Okay."

Cora smiles back before looking at her eldest daughter, "What do you say Zelena?"

Zelena looks up from her breakfast with a glimmer of a smile. She doesn't really know how to fit in to a family. Her parents are afraid of her and her father mostly keeps her around to tend to the chores he's too lazy to do. Family is a foreign concept to her but she's willing to give it a chance, "I'm in," she says before adding, "As long as it's not lame."

Regina nods, "Yeah. Nothing stupid or boring."

Cora rolls her eyes as her daughters return to their familiar teenaged ways bickering over what is and is not lame. She shakes her head with a smile before taking a bite of her pancakes.

* * *

><p>Emma does her best to hide a smile as she sits at the Diner opposite her parents. She's trying to keep her walls up, all of her experience has taught her to stay shielded, to always be ready to move on and not get attached. Last night she fully expected to get sent away. She thought for sure she was out on here and so she stayed up all night just waiting, dreading, for the moment that her door would open and she'd be bundled into a car to be taken somewhere new.<p>

That moment didn't come.

Her parents didn't sleep either. Their worries though were of losing their daughter again. Getting to see her as teenager has been an interesting, wonderful if not stressful experience but they don't want to lose Emma before she can become herself again. They smile at Emma watching as she moves her food around with her fork.

"Are you okay?" Snow asks worriedly concerned that maybe the accident caused more damage than they realised.

Emma looks up, "I'm okay, just tired. Didn't really sleep much."

"Us neither," Charming admits.

"I get it," Emma says, "You know if you want to send me back. Everyone else would have done. You don't have to lose sleep over it, I'm used to it."

Those words only increase the sadness and regret weighing down their hearts knowing that whilst they thought they were making the right decision, their daughter suffered the consequences. They never got the chance to raise her but she never got a family until now. Snow and Charming share a guilty look before turning to their daughter. At this age Emma may be used to not having a family, but they want her to know that with them, no matter how old she may be, or what kind of trouble she may get herself into, that she has a family she can rely on to support and care for her.

"No-one's being sent away," Charming says insistently, "You're our daughter Emma and I don't care how many times we have to tell you for you to believe it, we're not sending you away," _not again_ he thinks sadly, "We love you and we want you."

Emma smiles then, a small hopeful smile, "If you say so," she says trying to keep her guard up but all the while hoping with all her heart that what they're saying is true. She sees that they're both watching her still to make sure she's okay so she makes her smile a little bigger, "Seriously guys I'm okay."

"You're not eating your eggs," Snow points out.

Emma wrinkles her nose, "Because they're eggs."

"Wanna milkshake?" Charming asks.

"I'm not five," Emma retorts, her teenage sass returning.

He sighs, "I know you're not but you don't have to be a child to enjoy milkshakes, so do you want one or not?"

"I guess," Emma says with a shrug, "Can I get pancakes?" she asks to test their limits. She's used to the word 'no', to being forced to have what is in front of her whether she likes it or not. She's expecting denial, what she gets is her mother smiling at her and replying, "Of course honey."

* * *

><p>Emma finishes her pancakes with a grin before turning as the bell over the door rings. Her smile grows wider when she sees who has entered. She turns to her parents with a hopeful look as a way of asking their permission. Snow and Charming smile at their daughter's crush before nodding. "Go on," Snow says. They've never really got to see Emma in love or experiencing the hormonalromance of adolescence and it's sweet to watch.

Emma grins at them before leaping out of her seat and running over to Regina. She greets her with a kiss and both teens hug each other tightly as their kiss heats up and build into a makeout session. Zelena rolls her eyes, "Urgh does anyone have a hose?"

Regina pulls away from her girlfriend to frown at her sister, "Shut up," she says before looking at Emma, "Are you okay?"

Emma smiles, "I'm fine. They kept me," she adds quietly looking over to her parents. Regina grins, pleased on behalf of her girlfriend to see that she has family who wants her. She knows how much that means to Emma and it makes her happy to see her finding roots. She kisses her again, "Who wouldn't want to keep you?" she asks and Emma smiles that bright twinkly smile she loves so much.

Charming, Snow and Cora watch the teenagers settle at the other end of the diner. Zelena seats at the bar, not so subtly, checking out Ruby as she plays a game on her phone. Emma and Regina snuggle into a booth together before ordering a sundae to share. Seeing that they're actually staying and not causing trouble, Cora turns to the other two, "So, having fun?"

Snow gives a small nod, "It's interesting, exhausting but interesting."

Cora chuckles at that, "That it is."

"Does Rumple know how much longer the potion will be?" Charming asks.

"Three days," Cora replies.

"We have to keep them out of trouble for three more days?" Snow responds. She loves getting the chance to see her daughter at this age but god it's stressful at times.

"How much trouble could they cause?" Charming asks. At his question Snow and Cora can't help but laugh.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for the reviews to the last chapter. Apologies for any mistakes, hope you all enjoy :) _

Emma sighs as she lays on her bed. Snow and Charming have sent her to bed at 10 as part and parcel of her being grounded which sucks majorly. Emma's had curfews and rules before of course but ordinarily she finds a way to get around them. She knew that one way another she'd get punished, ignored or sent away no matter what and bearing that in mind obeying the rules barely mattered to her. Most of the time the guardians couldn't have cared less where their charges were anywhere.

Here though is different. Snow and Charming actually seem to care about her and whilst part of her wants this to work out and last she can't help herself when it comes to breaking the rules. She's fifteen after all and she's not tired at ten, plus they've taken anything vaguely interesting out of her room leaving her to imagine things she can get up to.

As usual her mind wanders to her girlfriend and she grins before slipping her hand to her hideaway spot under the mattress and reaching for her walkie-talkie. She presses the button, "Regina," she whispers so as to not give herself away.

There's a pause and the sound of fumbling before she hears a hushed, "Emma."

"Hey."

"Hey," Regina replies and Emma can hear the smile in her voice, "What's up? Are you as bored as I am?"

"Yep," Emma says, "I've been sent to bed at 10. It's so lame Regina, seriously. How's your arm?"

"My arm's fine. Zelena and I have been sentenced to our rooms too, at least it's just that though," she adds and Emma nods sadly understanding the extra meaning to that all too well. She knows what it's like to be grateful to just be sent to her room rather than anything else.

"She's not like that anymore," Emma says soothingly to reassure her girlfriend, "Just remember you're safe now."

"I know," Regina replies, there's beat and then she can hear in her voice that Regina just wants to get away, "Do you wanna go somewhere?"

"Where?" Emma asks lazily.

"Anywhere," Regina answers, "We need to take Zelena though because I'll need her help to sneak out."

"That's cool so long as she doesn't bitch about us making out."

"She won't," Regina replies, "Or at least I hope not anyway. So meet ya at the regular place?"

"Yeah, see ya in a bit, love you," Emma chimes quickly shutting off the buzzer smiling at the response of "Love you." She hides her walkie talkie back under the mattress before moving over to the window and climbing out.

* * *

><p>Regina pops her head out of her door furtively looking around for her mother. She grins hearing the sound of the shower and uses it to her advantage scurrying down the hallway and slipping into her sister's room.<p>

"'Gina?" Zelena asks.

"Sh," Regina whispers, "Wanna go out?"

"Grounded remember?" Zelena says with a bored voice as she throws her magazine onto her bedside table. Being grounded in this land is somehow so much worse than being grounded in FTL. Here she knows what she's missing and she's itching to get out of the house, if only their mother hadn't magically blocked their windows.

Regina grins mischievously, "I know but I know a way out of this house Mom doesn't."

"And you never said?"

Regina shakes her head, "Well if we got caught I thought we needed a back-up."

"Sometimes sis you are a genius," Zelena says proudly, "So what are we doing?"

Regina shrugs, "Who cares? Not here,"

"I know where we can go," Zelena replies as they slip out of her room and downstairs towards the basement. Regina leads them down to that room to where she remembered is secret passageway that goes under the garden and leads to the woods behind the house. She doesn't know why it's there but she found it one day while exploring the house and thought it might come in handy.

"Where?"

"Message Emma on the walkie and tell her to meet us at the bridge."

* * *

><p>He smiles wickedly as the girls sneak across the grass towards the troll bridge. None of them have any idea. <em>Fools<em> he thinks, they even came to him for help with their teenage problem without realising that he was the cause. He was hoping for them to turn a little younger but this age will do. As teenagers they're reckless and put themselves far away from their parents – exactly where he wants them.

He failed to kill Zelena and get his revenge once.

Now the saviour and former queen will be unable to stop him as well. Plus with their lowered inhibitions they've accepted their love for one another giving light to a power he had foreseen but had not yet come to fruition. Now that power is ripe for the taking and he will be the one to seize it no matter what.

_Tonight's the night_ he thinks with a twirl of his cane before using his magic to materialise in the right spot of the woods to put his plan into motion.

* * *

><p>"The troll bridge?" Emma asks she lounges against the wall tossing her walkie up and down.<p>

"Trust me," Zelena replies hoisting herself up onto the wall before reaching for the bag of goodies she has hidden behind one of the bricks. She grins victoriously locating the plastic bag before fishing out a bottle. "Cider anyone?"

"Score," Emma says looking at the bottle as Regina watches them uneasily. She jumps as she hears a rustling in the bushes, "Is it safe out here?" she asks.

Zelena rolls her eyes, "Don't be a baby. It's fine."

"I'll take care of ya," Emma reassures her.

Regina smiles before stepping in the middle of them feeling Emma's arm snake around her shoulders. She's snuck out at night before but she doesn't know these woods and she can't quite shake the feeling that she's being watched. It sounds paranoid but she can sense it and it's beginning to creep her out.

"Wanna drink?" Emma asks as she takes the bottle from Zelena and takes a quick swig. Regina shakes her head wanting to stay clear headed. She never planned to get drunk or anything like that. She just wanted some space to breathe and with Emma she finds that. She snuggles into her girlfriend and as she does they hear another loud rustling.

"Okay I heard that too," Emma says worriedly. Zelena puts the bottle away stepping closer to her sister. She failed to protect her when it came to the car crash, she won't let it happen again. "Me too."

They stand frozen for a moment when it happens again followed by a loud snapping sound, only this one comes from the other side of them. Zelena frowns before taking Regina's hand in her own. She too can now sense danger and it unnerves her, she looks to Emma and Regina and nods, "Okay I think we should go."

Regina nods clinging protectively to her sister and Emma. They cautiously step forward and away from the bridge when they hear a deafening roar of footsteps from the woods. The three teens stiffen in fear turning towards the noise when they hear a growl. "Zelena…" Regina says worriedly. The eldest of the group doesn't even wait to see what it is before turning to Emma and Regina, "Run," she is all she says before grabbing Regina's hand protectively and pulling them both through the woods.

They run for several minutes before Regina trips over a vine, or at least Zelena thinks she trips until she falls too. She turns her head and sees that the vines are creeping towards the three of them and ensnaring them on the floor. Regina gasps as red smoke surrounds Emma and she vanishes. "Emma!" she cries reaching out for her girlfriend only to hit nothing.

As quickly as they trapped them the vines release them and they hear a menacing cackle. Tears pool in Regina's eyes before leaking over her cheeks. She turns to her sister who quickly pulls into a hug as terror wracks through her, "Lena," Regina whispers, "What do we do?"

_Thanks for reading :) _


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for the response to the last chapter. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes and hope you enjoy :) _

Emma groans as she rematerializes on hard ground. She can feel sticks and stones cutting into her palms as she slowly lifts herself up. She blinks a few times before remembering what's going on, _meeting in the woods, the noises, being trapped, a cloud of smoke… _"Regina," she whispers out reaching in the dirt around her only to come up empty. Where the hell are they? Emma frowns slowly sitting up as she sees she is alone. She scowls standing up only for vines to encircle her feet.

"SeriouslY?!"

"Well dearie I know your penchant for running and I can't have that."

Emma glares at the old pawnbroker. She sensed something was off about him and judging from the malicious look on his face her parents were totally wrong to trust him. _My parents! _Emma thinks, _maybe they'll realise I'm gone_. She hopes so anyway. She's spent most of her time here trying to run away from them but right now with Rumple in front of her absentmindedly twirling his cane she wants them, she needs them to come save her, to fight for her.

She suppresses a tremble of fear as she thinks of Regina and Zelena, "What have you done to them?"

He laughs, a high pitched cackle that leaves her with chills, "Nothing dearie, just put on a little show to lure them all here."

Emma scowls trying to hide her terror as she schools her features. She needs to stall, to give her parents time to find her and save them all, "What do you want?"

He pauses looking at her before smiling, "Well I suppose there's no harm telling you. You won't be around to see the after effects anyway."

"You're going to kill me?" she asks paling slightly.

"Hm, not quite," he corrects.

"You either are or you aren't."

"So blunt dearie, you'll see," he taunts and her scowl deepens, "Cut the crap and tell me the truth."

"I see you never were patient then," he mutters, "Well dearie you and your little friends have something I need."

"What?"

"Power."

"I don't what you're on," Emma says, "But I haven't got any powers."

"Oh dearie, dearie, how do you not see how powerful you are? You're the product of true love Miss Swan and you are very powerful, too powerful," he muses, "I need that power. It will be quite easy really. Regina always has had her weaknesses, Zelena's one and you're another. All I have to do is threaten the pair of you so she'll hand over her power and yours, yours will be easy to steal."

"You think I'm just going to hand over my power?"

"You won't need to," he says, "Because you are going to take a bite of this apple for me."

Emma eyes the apple that appears in his hand in a plume of smoke, "Yeah I don't see myself taking a bite of that."

"Oh but you will," he taunts, "Because if you don't I will kill your little girlfriend outright."

Emma pales again as fear wracks her entire body. She can't let Regina die, "If I bite that apple will you spare her and Zelena."

"Well," he muses, "They'll probably both live."

Emma frowns, "Yeah I'll need some guarantees."

"Fine, fine, fine," he says impatiently before brandishing a magical contract, "If they get hurt the spell is reversed and your powers are returned to you."

Emma looks him in the eye trying to detect a lie. It only worries her further when she can't read anything. With a shaky hand she frowns before signing the contract, "No harm to her or Zelena," she declares.

He nods before pushing the apple at her, "Now Emma your part of the deal."

_Please let her be okay_ Emma thinks as holds the apple in her palm. She doesn't know what will happen to her but she's guessing it will be bad. All she knows is that the thought of something happening to Regina makes her own heart sink in her chest. She pictures her girlfriend one more time before slowly taking a bite and tumbling to the ground.

* * *

><p>Cora wakes with a sudden jolt in her bed. She frowns unsure of what woke her as she clutches at her sheets. <em>Something's wrong <em>she thinks as she clambers out of bed. She doesn't know where this has come from, whether or its mother's instincts or just being in Storybrooke long enough to know when something is off but she needs to check in on her daughters.

She hurries into Regina's bedroom only to find it completely empty. A shiver runs down her spine,_ oh god no_, she thinks before rushing into Zelena's room only to find another empty bed. For a blissful moment she lets herself hope that they'll be downstairs watching a movie or anything else, anything but the cold pit of dread in her stomach.

Cora flicks her wrist to change from her pyjamas into clothes as she walks down the stairs, apprehension growing in her gut as she descends. Darkness engulfs the lower floor of the house and she pales as her worst fears are confirmed.

They've snuck off before but tonight is different. Tonight she can sense something is different, something bad.

She needs to find her daughters.

At this point she doesn't care about them sneaking out or disobeying the rules, she just wants them to be safe.

Cora grabs a scarf of Regina's lying on the table so she can use it to trace before pulling open the front door. As she does she sees Snow and Charming on her porch with worried expressions that mirror her own.

Snow gives her a desperate look that only bolsters Cora's fears, "Please tell me Emma's here."

* * *

><p>Zelena watches fearfully as Regina suddenly gasps clutching at her chest. She nearly drops her from her hug from shock but manages to hold on. She needs to keep her sister safe even if she doesn't know what to protect her from.<p>

"Regina," she whispers, terror seeping into her words, "What's wrong?"

"Emma," Regina whimpers. She can't explain it. There's a deep ache in her heart and she just knows something has happened to Emma. A tear rolls down her cheek at the thought of losing her girlfriend and she shakes her head. She can't lose Emma. She won't.

Zelena frowns in confusion before looking at her younger sister, "Emma? How do you know?"

Regina shrugs, "I don't know. I just do. We need to save her 'Lena."

Zelena shakes her head, "We need to go home and find someone who can help us," normally she isn't the one to go running back to adults but tonight she's scared out of her mind and honestly she wants her mother. She wants someone to tell her it's going to be okay and to save them.

Regina shakes her own head in response standing her ground, "We can't leave Emma out here."

"We don't even know where she went!"

"We can find out," Regina says before pulling something out of her pocket. It's a small daisy charm that Emma gave her a few days ago, "We can use this to track her. We both have magic Zelena, let's use it for something other than sneaking out."

Zelena shakes her head, "Regina-" she tries only for her sister to interrupt, "No!" Regina shouts her voice echoing through the trees, "We can do this Zelena. We can find her and we can save her."

Zelena wishes there was a way to persuade her sister. She wishes she could convince Regina that they need help, that they need an adult who knows what the hell they're doing because right now they're stranded in the woods with no clue who or what they're up against and no plan. She sighs knowing it's time to be a responsible big sister and protect Regina, "Regina, we need to go back."

Regina frowns, her fists shaking from determination as tears leak down her cheeks, "Then you go because I'm going to find Emma with you or without you."

"Regina you can't go out there alone," Zelena protests to her headstrong sister, "It's way too dangerous!"

Her words have no effect on her younger sister as Regina has already run off into the woods. "Shit," Zelena curses hoping that someone finds them soon as she takes off after Regina and further into the dark tangly web of the trees.

_Thanks for reading :) _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi all, sorry for the delay in updating. Thank you to the response to the last chapter. We're on the penultimate chapter now. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you all enjoy :) _

"Are you sure they're out here?" Charming asks as he, Snow and Cora hurry through the woods. Cora nods as they follow the golden trail of magic that winds through the darkness and the trees seemingly leading them further into the night but no closer to their children, "Trust me Charming, it's a tracer spell, it will take us to Regina."

"What if they aren't together?" he asks.

Snow shakes her head at them as they continue to run, "They'll be together. Regina won't leave Emma, I know it."

"Are you closer to accepting them then?" Cora asks.

"I've accepted it for a long time Cora, we've both known for a long time and whilst I may not have been happy at first I know that whilst they've been teenagers they've been each other's rocks. I also know that when Regina loves, she loves with her whole soul and she won't leave without Emma," Snow replies firmly.

Charming nods his agreement and Cora smiles, "Let's hope they don't let go of each other and this happiness when they turn back," she says.

"If they ever get a chance to turn back," Charming says with a frown.

"They will Charming," Snow reassures him, "We will find them. It's what our family does."

A chilling scream cuts through the air at that moment and they all freeze, a shiver of fear running down their spines at the pure heartbreak and despair echoing through that scream. None of them speak. There's no need for words. They share a look understanding the need to hurry. They run faster through the trees as they follow the winding path of magic.

Finally they reach the crest of a hill. Snow and Charming freeze with horrified gasps at what they see. Emma on the ground, lifeless as Zelena tries to hold Regina back. Rumple lauding over the three of them with a maniacal grin.

"EMMA!" Snow and Charming cry out as terror strikes the heart of the three parents. They hurry down the hill only to be frozen in place as they reach the bottom. Cora gets so close to her daughters before the magic strikes her. She struggles and thrashes. They all do but to no affect.

"What the hell are you up to Rumple?"

* * *

><p><em>Regina races through the woods ignoring the way thorns catch on her skin and how the twigs threaten to trip her. She needs to get to Emma and fast. Something is wrong. She can feel it in her heart. Footsteps echo behind her and she knows it's Zelena following her. She doesn't look back to make sure, she's not even certain where she's going – her heart is guiding her feet and god she hopes they lead her to the right place. <em>

_She hurtles across the forest before stumbling over a log and skidding on her knees. It should sting and hurt but it doesn't because the first thing she sees when she looks up is Emma lying on the ground. _

_She screams out loud at the sight as her blood runs cold._

_"No, no, no," she whispers picking herself up and running over to Emma. She drops to her knees again ignoring the pain as she cradles Emma's head in her hands. She's cold and still and Regina's honestly never been more terrified in her life. _

_"Took your time dearie." _

_She looks up to see Mr Gold looming over her with an evil grin, "What have you done?" she asks as she holds onto Emma. Zelena skids into view and Gold smiles even wider, "Excellent, you're all here." _

_Zelena frowns before moving to stand behind Regina. Her senses are going haywire and she knows something big and bad is about to happen and when it does she needs to protect Regina. "Regina back away from him," she whispers. _

_Regina shakes her head, "I can't," she insists, "I can't leave her Zelena." _

_"I know but we can't stay here," she hisses. _

_"Well how rude, clearly teenagers are bred without manners these days," Rumple tuts, "Don't you know how rude it is to whisper behind someone's back? And as for running dearies neither of you are going anywhere until I get what I want." _

_"What do you want?" Regina asks straightening up to stand, her fists curled as anger and terror floods through. From the corner of her eye she sees movement at the top of the hill and sighs in relief at seeing her Mom, Snow and Charming. _

_"I want your power and her life," he says pointing to Zelena. _

_"You son of a bitch," Regina snarls as she looks down at her lifeless girlfriend and her sister. She will not let him take either of them from her. She rushes forward as if to hit him but Zelena catches her, restraining her even as she struggles. Her elder sister can see his magic bubbling at the surface and so she stops Regina. _

_"Let me go!" Regina yells as she thrashes. She hears a cry of "Emma!" as the three adults rush down the hill only for Rumple to freeze them._

"Ah we have an audience," Rumple cackles as he looks to the frozen parents, "Shame you're too late."

"You bastard," Charming replies, his voice laden with tears and pure venom over the impending loss of his daughter, "You let us believe you were helping."

"Your foolishness is your concern not mine," Rumple answers with a shrug, "Don't worry Charming, your daughter will probably live, it all depends on Regina here."

"What did you do to her?" Regina asks as tears begin to pool in her eyes. Everyone's fate is on her now and it's so much pressure. She has no idea how to stop this and save them all.

"A simple sleeping curse," Rumple answers, "Have no fear dearie. It's all rather simple, you give me your powers or Emma dies."

"What about Zelena?" Regina asks.

"Every deal comes with a price," he remarks with a smug smirk as he feels his vengeance drawing ever closer.

Regina shakes her head startling him. She can't do it. She can't choose between Emma and Zelena and she refuses to do so. She loves them both and she won't lose either of them. "No," she states firmly determined to hold her ground. She needs to be strong, she needs to be a hero. The future has her painted as a villain but that doesn't mean it's who she has to be.

Rumple frowns, "No?"

"No," she repeats, "I won't choose between my girlfriend and my sister and you can't make me."

"Can't I?" he asks before raising his hand and sending a blast of magic her way expecting her to be caught off guard and for her inexperience to scare her into giving in. He underestimates her entirely for she screams but her magic reacts and blocks his attack.

Regina stares down at her hands for a moment in shock. She's used her magic for trivial things like sneaking out or blow-drying her hair when she's in a hurry but never as a source of protective power. It scares her and she looks to her mother who mimes taking a deep breath before giving her an encouraging nod. Regina nods back before turning to Rumple, "Fix this," she demands stepping in front of her sister and sending a blast of pure light magic his way.

He blocks it with ease before grinning and sending his magic towards the tree behind the two girls.

"Zelena!" Cora cries out seeing the branch fall down. Regina looks up pushing her sister out of the way as the branch knocks her to the ground. She gasps in pain as the tree cuts and crushes her already injured arm. Tears sting her eyes once more as she remains level with Emma.

_Emma_ she thinks as she realises what he told her. She's not dead but cursed. Since arriving in this town as a teenager Regina's been trying to forget her land and its stories. They reminded her of pain and fear and they were stopping her from seeing who her mother is now. In this moment she needs those stories of hope and love that got her through hard times.

She thinks of the fairytales she read as a child and all the young innocent wishes she had made. With Emma they could all come true.

She just needs to distract Rumple first.

"Hey!" she shouts seeing him turn to Zelena, "Forget about someone?" she taunts. He sneers, "Hardly dearie, thought you'd have learned your lesson is all."

She grins before summoning up her fading strength. She thinks of Emma and her sister and her mother and all the love and happiness she has felt in the past few days. Her heart thumps loudly in her chest as she pictures freezing and trapping him. She closes her eyes feeling the magic flow from her hands draining away her energy. Finally she opens her eyes to see Rumple pinned up against the tree, a stunned look on his face.

_I did it_ she thinks with a shocked but proud smile. The moment passes all too quickly as Regina rolls away from the tree, clutching her arm with an agonised grimace. She scoots over to Emma as she rests her hands on Emma's cheeks.

_Please let this work_ she thinks as she presses her lips against Emma's.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
